A Sensational Slyveon Slave
by KitsuniTales
Summary: I love him, I want him, I need him... I touch him... I taste him... I play with him... Nintendo owns Pokémon, I own the story. Contains- Waterworks
1. Wanting

I'd give anything for him... Even my life...

* * *

I sat there... In that dark room... For what seemed to be an eternity... I waited... And waited... And waited for him to come back...

 _Beep beep!_

Those two sounds were what got me excited, I knew he was coming just for me. And then it happened. My body became translucent and what was the cave wallpaper became the cozy interior of my pokeball abode in a flash. In 5 more minutes, I was sent out to the beginning of his dungeon, his dungeon of the most wonderful feelings. Ectsacy. Bliss. Euphoria. The feelings I felt after he had first stretched me out and used me like a mere plaything. He said no words, displayed no emotion, and showed no mercy. And I loved every second of it.

He walked down the cold, spiraling steps, I padded after, thoughts of what lewd things we'd do today brimming throughout my head. As we touched each step a scream of pleasure of the other pokèmon stuck in this hell of pleasure echoed through the walls. Him and I passed countless rooms, almost all of which had pokèmon strapped to sex devices which had been artistfully custom built by him. We saw a Dragonaire penetrate her vigina with her own beaded tail while strapped to the wall, a bunch of underage Eevees grouped together in a large sex-smelling ball, and much, much more. Pools of cum from these rooms practically flooded the steps, I lapped up some, the taste making my pokèhood flare with even more heat.

Finally, at the dimly lit bottom, I could see what he had planned for me. A wondrous layout of a wooden table he'd strap me to, a Pokèball themed anal bead, a collar and chain, and a small candle waiting to be lit, all for me to savor. He lit the candle and strapped me to the table with leather strips. When he finished, I used my ribbons, and showed him all of my female bits and gave him a nice view of the inside of my tunnels, just what he liked. He smirked, "Horny as ever, eh Sylvia? Wait here, don't touch yourself." Then he left, he glanced an almost eager set of eyes at me. I of course disobeyed his command with how wet I was. I slipped a ribbon around my slippery clitorus and stuffed another up my leaking tunnel and ruminated on how handsome he was and how good he would feel inside my aching groin. I could hear his approaching footsteps in the hall... and an extra set of four legs.


	2. Needing

_He relentlessly stuffed my tiny pokèhood with his large girth. "When I'm done with you I'll throw you into the river. That'll teach you to steal from my territory... Especially in mating season." The big brute raped me until he had filled my every corner with his seed, he did this again and again, until his shaft became as limp as a broken branch. He began to haul me by the scruff, dragging me with his thick, purple arm to my certain doom. "Don't! I can't swim!" He took absolutely no heed to my pleas of terror. He tossed me in forcefully. I immediately sank like a rock, I had no chance of survival. Suddenly, something grabbed me by my tail. I was brought back to the surface, I spit out all the water in my lungs and looked around for my heroic savior. I spotted someone just in front of me. A human laying down with something protruding from his shorts. He fingered it lightly as he admired my semen filled folds, barely acknowledging my awareness. I licked my lips, my mind deciding that my hero would never be lonely again._

 _Not with me around him at least..._

* * *

He held a leash which connected to a fully erect Pokémon; about 13 inches of red Pokémon meat protruded from between his legs. "What did I say about not touching yourself?" My only response to his frustration was my lusty smile and ribbons working on my ready hole, my eyes were half lidded and drool ran down my chin. "Maybe I should bring you back upstairs and put you back into the PC? Or let Bidoof have his way with you?" I quickly shook my head and retreated my ribbons from my nethers, I suckled on the end of one and made an pleading face. I vocalized a quiet whimper to show what a good, innocent girl I was. "Very well..." He let go of the leash. The striped beast speedily had control of my body. His massive staff was forcefully stabbing into my clout, my plentiful juices not enough. His joystick was painfully stretching me out, I love it painful. My insides quickly adjusted to his large netherrod and ached for the whole of it, even the knot. Only halfway to go; not as if that was impossible. He slowly began to pull out, I relished the feeling of my inner flesh loosen around the nearing tip. Suddenly, he pushed hard. His entirety was finally inside me. My head rolled back and my tongue lolled, what a feeling!

He began to rapidly pull out and then push in again. Out then in, out then in, out then in... His hips were a blur, a mess of black stripes and orange fur. To have my hole ravaged like this, who couldn't help but release? My legs squeezed together as thick juices burst from my box. Not long after, the orange beast came as well. I hope my master's cum was more potent, then I could have _his_ children. Hopefully we're in the same egg group. His knot soon swelled up, keeping us connected.

I noticed that my master was stroking himself, had he really liked our show that much? My tail wagged with excitement as our eyes locked together. He stood up, a strand of precum rolled off of his bishop. "Alright, my turn."


	3. Receiving

_The sword to my sheath._ _The trouser snake to my den. The needle to my pin cushion. My master was all. He was always the best at pretend. Except this was all real. So, so real..._

* * *

The striped beast started pulling himself away from me to make way for our master. It hurt a bit, but pain can turn to ecstacy if you know how. I used my ribbons to stretch myself wider, to open up for my master to come back in. Despite the beast's knot still stuck in me, my master wedged his aroused netherrod into my other hole... My peehole. I've had enough practice with this; I instantly started thrusting my hips down. He gave a thin gasp of pleasure. A twinge of pride and pleasure came to me knowing that I was pleasuring my master.

I felt something with a pointed but rounded end poke my puckered orifice, it suddenly thrust itself into my caverns to its fullest. As it passed through me, I realized it was the anal bead from before. Now three of my holes were occupied. What a treat from my master!

He pumped in and out of me, every time he pulled out resulted in another trickle of my clear urine. His eyes were unfocused with otherworldly pleasure. He thrust with more intensity than the last time we played. With the furry brute tugging his enlarged knot still, my other holes stuffed, I couldn't hold onto the edge of dignity anymore. In a span of ten seconds, an entire waterworks ensued from my lower region. My fur became soaked as liquids gushed from around the orange canine's knot; it even pushed him out. Little strands of white expelled from my nethers as well. My master groaned as he climaxed too, I felt his hot semen fill my bladder. While I could still take more, the penetration of three entrances at a time made me extremely tired, and my head slumped over as I entered unconsciousness.

I had pleased my master... Today...

Tomorrow is another day...

Tomorrow... I try even harder...


End file.
